Moving Forward
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Immediately following the war. Ron and Hermione finally get some alone time. They're feeling a mix of relief, joy, and grief, but they're working through it together. Hermione's perspective. I don't own these characters, or this world. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just glad she gave them to us!


We didn't speak for what felt like hours. Not because we had nothing to say, but because we didn't need to. We'd always been able to communicate without words, Ron and I. Over the past seven years we've perfected the art of secret communication. We'd share a meaningful look, a quick glance, or a light touch on the arm and know just what the other was thinking. In the beginning, these exchanges mostly regarded Harry, when we perceived he might be up to something dangerous and wasn't telling us the whole story. But as we grew older and closer, the looks changed. They became our own special language. The thoughts I read from his ocean blue eyes as he lingered on my own brown ones spoke volumes. I'd catch him looking a little too long sometimes and I'd blush and turn away bashfully. Then I'd remind myself that this was Ron, the person I knew better than anyone. I had no need to be so shy around him. Yet he'd caused my cheeks to turn pink many times. And whether he was annoyed, or angry, or embarrassed because of me, he could always reach me with a look. This is how it was now, as we sat by the black lake, a cool summer breeze blowing through our hair. My hand stayed firmly in his; I gripped him tightly, as if loosening my hold would allow him to slip away. And I could never let that happen again. We'd come too close. I smiled at him sheepishly, not sure if he was ready to smile after all that had happened. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I breathed in a deep breath and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. His hand left mine for a moment and my stomach lurched. But then I felt his arms envelope my shoulders and I let out a huge sigh. My hands clutched to his jumper and I knew my eyes had filled with unwelcome tears. Concern filled his eyes and he caressed my cheek, his hand rough and battle-worn. I took that hand in mine and examined all the little cuts and scrapes that adorned his fair, freckled skin. I swallowed hard, feeling myself getting choked up.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. They were the first words he'd said since breakfast. He sounded so hoarse and grief-stricken, I hated to burden him with my silliness. I knew my concerns had no real founding. If I shared these thoughts it would likely hurt him, even when he'd done nothing wrong.

"Tell me," he went on."Please." A tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"I'm just so relieved you're here," I said slowly. His face dropped and it broke my heart. I knew it was like rubbing salt on a wound. He sighed. My words had stricken him, but he wanted to be strong for me, as usual.

"I have to keep touching you, to make sure..." I continued.

"No complaints there," he said, grinning somewhat and kissing my forehead. A small silence passed and I turned away from his pained face, looking out to where the sun rose slowly above the willow trees.

He whispered, "I _am_ here. You have to know that. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. I'll spend every day of my life trying to make it up to you. I'd do anything to take away the hurt I caused you..." I shook my head furiously. He didn't need to trouble himself with this, not now. Not after losing his brother only hours ago, and not when I'd forgiven him a hundred times over.

"You already have!" I assured him. "You've done more than enough, in so many ways. Within the last hour alone, you've caused me so much happiness, not to mention seven years of friendship. What I'm feeling, my need to hold onto you... it has little to do with what you did and everything to do with him. With Voldemort." I hadn't spoken that vile name since he'd been killed hours earlier. It felt strangely rewarding.

"He's gone," Ron said. "He can't get to you...to _us _again. Kingsley and the others have already rounded up the last of the Death Eaters. They'll go to Azkaban and then it will really be over."

"Do you think it will ever _feel _over?" I asked.

"With time."

"Time," I repeated. "Now we have time. And of that I am so appreciative."

"_We_. We have time," he smiled and moved to hold my face in his hands. I shivered. He gave me a piercing look that made my spine tingle and kissed me lightly on the lips. The kiss was intense, but still soft. It was only our second real kiss ever, and yet it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me. This is what I'd fought for. This was the reason I'd wanted to survive the war so badly. Of course I longed to be reunited with my parents. I was overjoyed that the evil force behind so much loss had finally been vanquished, that we'd achieved the goal we'd worked towards for so long. I was thrilled that Harry had been victorious and my heart was sick for those who'd been taken too soon. I mourned for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and so many others. But the love I bore Ron made the fight personal and at the moment I was so happy to be alive. If I had died without truly expressing my love for him...well, I wouldn't even be around to kick myself. I knew he felt the same. I would have been completely lost with him gone. I felt so grateful that Ron hadn't been taken from me and so incredibly lucky that I hadn't been taken from him. This was a selfish thought, perhaps, but after all we'd been through, after all the sacrifice, I knew I deserved some selfishness for a while. I deserved to revel in the comfort of finally knowing that the one I loved returned my feelings. Of course I'd known it for a while. We both had. But many things had kept us apart, some of them so incredibly stupid on our own parts, and others much more serious. But none of those reasons mattered anymore. Everything changed when I'd thrown myself at him and planted an enthusiastic kiss on him while the battle raged around us. So unexpected, I'd surprised both him and me. I prided myself on my planning skills and here was something I hadn't prepared for, hadn't planned. It had been completely spontaneous. I poured years of emotion into that kiss. I needed him to know that I meant it with all my heart, that I had forgiven him for all the times he'd been a prat, and that I was finally allowing myself to become vulnerable for him. It had often been said that I was the cleverest in my year at Hogwarts, but kissing Ron in that moment was by far the smartest thing I'd ever done and definitely the bravest. I finally felt like a true Gryffindor.

"Thank You." He said, as he pulled away from me reluctantly. The absence of his lips on mine made me feel oddly empty again.

"For what?"

"For forgiving me," he sighed.

"Ron..."

"I don't deserve you."

"How could you ever think..." I hated hearing him say things like that.

"I was there, Hermione. The cup. I heard what it said; saw how it made you feel." I shifted uncomfortably at the raw memory of our experience in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron had been so amazing, displaying a confidence I'd never seen when he'd marched straight to the basilisk's skeleton. He'd coolly examined the skull and begun stripping it of its fangs, not even flinching. When he'd suggested I destroy the cup, I hadn't wanted to, but Ron had encouraged me and said he had faith in me.

_Anxiousness filled me to the core as I raised the fang high over my head in preparation for the blow. Ron warned me that the Horcrux would do anything it could to make sure I couldn't do it. The bit of Voldemort's soul that existed inside would put up a fight. The magic would be strong and destructive like the locket. I didn't know what Ron had experienced when he'd done the locket, but he said in the end it was a satisfying feeling, getting rid of something so evil, even if it had taken him a few moments to recover. He'd been right on both counts. As soon as I brought the fang down on the cup, it began squirming. It rattled like a boiling kettle and it was hot to the touch. A terribly thick fog had appeared throughout the Chamber, so dense I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see Ron. I called for him, but he must not have heard. A chill came over me and the pain from Bellatrix's torture flared in my body. Panic set in. I called for Ron, but again there was no answer. A horrid voice echoed in my head then, Voldemort's voice. "He left you." The snakelike voice twisted around me. Again I called Ron's name, louder and more desperate, intent on ignoring the Horcrux. "Silly girl," the cup whispered cruelly. "I told you, he's gone."_

_"No!" I yelled. "He wouldn't" Tears stung my face as they fell. "He wouldn't!"_

_"He did before. Why shouldn't he do it again?" Voldemort's hideous words landed hard. The fog thickened. I kept shouting for Ron, but he never responded. I began to fear the worst, that what the Horcrux said was true. Ron would do anything to get to me if I needed him. He had done so at Malfoy Manor. If he was there, why couldn't I see him? Why couldn't I hear him? Why couldn't he hear me? My shouts turned to violent sobs and the words got lost. It felt like the fog was swallowing my voice. The Horcrux continued to taunt me. Saying that I'd driven Ron away with my temper. That I'd hurt him one too many times with my biting words and he'd thought better of our relationship. That it wasn't worth it. I'd missed my chance. He'd gone find Harry. Ron would help him, not me. He told me I was useless on my own, called me a mudblood. "It looks like you aren't so bright after all," He kept saying. He told me Ron would die. Likely at the hand of Bellatrix. He'd see to it specifically. That it would be his pleasure. The sound of her maniacal laughter rang through the air. The sight of Ron lying limp on the ground, Bellatrix standing over him with her wand raised triumphantly broke into my mind. Harry would not succeed without his friends, the cup said. He'd always been lucky, but now his luck had run out. Voldemort would kill him like he'd meant to do seventeen years ago and the dawn of his new reign would begin. He said that his rule would mean my death, considering my disgusting, muggle blood. The voice told me that I had nowhere to go. My parents were dead. He'd found them and murdered them, despite my extreme efforts to protect them. I'd failed. I sobbed and sobbed. The terrible weight of Voldemort's lies pressed on my chest and I felt my body going numb. I lost all concept of time. I started to give up. Then somehow through the fog I could make him out. Ron. He was crying and jumping up and down, it seemed to me in slow motion, waving his arms, mouthing something. What was he trying to say? I squinted against the fog, the tears blurring my vision. The snakelike voice of Voldemort's soul still working to get to me, to break me down. It had almost succeeded. But the flash of Ron's flaming hair and the adamant look on his face had brought me back to reality. The thing was lying. Of course it was. It would do anything to stop me from killing it. "Kill it!" That's what Ron was mouthing. I could read his lips clearly now. I gathered my strength and brought the fang down. The cup screamed like a teapot and sizzled but I kept pushing the fang in. Then it had ended. The fog disappeared and Ron was there with me, pulling me to him, doing his best to comfort me as I simpered hysterically. But he was right, destroying it felt good._

"That was him, Ron. He played my heart's worst fears against me." I told him, pulling myself from my memory.

"But the look on your face. I'd rather have died than seen such anguish there."

"If you died, I'd never not look anguished," I said, shuddering.

"I know it was him. And I know how the Horcruxes worked. Believe me. When I destroyed the locket..." he trailed off, clearly stuck by something awful. He breathed in hard and continued. "But Hermione, if I hadn't left you in the first place, he couldn't have used that as ammunition against you. I gave that to him. I did leave you and I'll have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life. But you shouldn't have to. Of all things, you shouldn't have to worry that I'm not here for you. I gave you that fear. I did exactly what he wanted. He wanted to tear us apart."

"He didn't succeed," I reminded him, stroking his fiery red hair with a shaking hand. "You came back to me. That's all that matters. I knew you would. I promise. I believed in you, even when I felt hopeless. If you hadn't found us, we would have looked for you when it was done._ I_ would have looked for you. I would have found you and I still would have forgiven you, because I _need_ you. You're so much a part of me, I don't know who I am without you. I don't want to know. Of all the things I've learned, all the facts I've memorized, the one thing I know without a doubt is that I cannot live without you, Ronald Weasley. You are my entire heart." I could scarcely believe that I was letting my feelings run so freely, but I wasn't afraid. He needed to hear this. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't had the chance to tell him. He grabbed my hand again and squeezed it with so much force, I thought he might break it, but I didn't care. Full tears ran down my cheeks now. He looked as though I'd physically shaken him. His cheeks were red.

"Please believe me," I implored him.

"Okay," he said.

"I love you," I told him plainly, after a moment. Though it felt like such an understatement. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and a blissful smile spread across his face. He stood up then, so quickly it startled me and I too jumped to my feet. His ears burned crimson and his smile reached his eyes for the first time since we'd danced at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He broke into a fit of gloriously infectious laughter. Soon I was laughing too. Ron was practically dancing with joy as he scooped me up in his arms and lifted me off my feet like he had last night as we shared our first kiss. He hugged me to him firmly and my heart leaped in my chest.

"That is the most brilliant thing you've ever said, Hermione."

"I agree," I said kissing him.

"I love you too, of course...so much," he said, setting me down on the grass, softly. Saying those words aloud should have been such an enormous step for us, yet like kissing him, it felt so very natural. It was hardly a new development, in any case. He gazed at me, looking every bit as giddy as I felt. And a sudden guilty feeling swept over me, because I thought of those who'd never get a chance to kiss the ones they loved.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," he said. "I've never been happier than I am right now. Even after...even after Fred." A guilty look came across him, but it was fleeting. "You know, I reckon he'd be quite happy for us. And proud of me for standing up for what I wanted. For being brave and finally saying what needed to be said. After taking the mickey out of me, of course." We shared a smile, knowing that what Ron said was true.

"He really gave me a hard time about the Yule Ball. About missing my opportunity with you," he mussed his hair in the careless way I loved, contemplating something.

"Missed opportunity?" I asked, surprised at how easily I could now discuss a once sore subject.

"Well Yeah," said Ron. "I wanted to ask you for ages. As soon as they announced it, really. I just didn't know how and I didn't want to ask anyone else."

"What about Fleur?" I cut across him, countering teasingly.

"Come off it, Hermione. That was nothing, only a passing fancy. Like Madame Rosmerta. A bloke _can_ think a girl's attractive even if he's in love with someone else. Besides, Fleur's a _Veela_. I couldn't help myself. I'm susceptible to strange magic."

I smirked at him, though I could tell he was attempting to be somewhat serious. He was also thinking of how the locket had affected him.

"But you talked about other girls in front of me. Told me you wanted to make sure you had good-looking date. You acted as though you'd never noticed I was a girl before"

"I was a fourteen year-old boy, Hermione. I didn't have the slightest clue what to do about my feelings. Of course, I knew you were a girl. I just wanted to appear carefree, in case you didn't want me. I had to act like it was no big deal, didn't I? To save my skin. Ruddy coward, I was. Truthfully, I was hoping you'd take pity on me and just say you'd go with me without me having to ask. Because we were friends," he admitted.

"What if I'd asked Harry then, for the same reason?" He looked pained for a split second, then he went on.

"You wouldn't have done that. You knew Harry fancied Cho. You wouldn't get in the way of that. Not to mention Ginny would've killed you. Also, I really thought, deep down, you felt the same way about me and that it would work out somehow. The prospect of you going with anyone else never crossed my mind, really. Not because I thought I was the only bloke to notice you, but because it was us. We're Ron and Hermione. We do everything together."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I thought you'd ask me, too. And I did wait for you. Viktor asked me three times before I agreed. I turned him down at first, hoping you'd come round. But then when you didn't...well, I figured I was wrong about you. That you didn't like me after all, and though it stung a bit, it wasn't something I was prepared to mope about."

"See. You _were _thinking just what I thought you were, only I lacked confidence. A Missed opportunity. We were both quite idiotic if you think about it." I gave him a scathing look. "You at least had a healthy attitude about the whole thing." Ron continued. "You dealt with the disappointment a lot better than me. I was a completely jealous git. Sorry if I ruined it for you. Your date with Viktor, I mean."

I was so stunned that Ron hadn't called him Vicky that it took me aback. I gave him a warm look.

"I promise, you had nothing to be jealous of. We did have a good time, but I never cared for him in that way. Viktor was really quite boring. A perfect gentleman, but boring."

"Obviously, if it's me you love, being a perfect gentleman isn't on your list of requirements." Ron laughed at himself. I was so glad that he finally could. I thought he was about to bring up Lavender, which made my heart sink, because she was currently in the hospital wing being treated for the wounds Greyback had given her. That name made me wince. If I hadn't seen him attacking her in the hallway amidst the rubble, she probably wouldn't be alive at all. And that would have been me at Malfoy Manor if Ron hadn't come to my rescue. Ron saw my body tense.

"Are you thinking of Lavender?" Ron sensed.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," I said. "Greyback..." Anger twisted on Ron's face.

"He's taken care of. I think my Dad... you know, for Bill." He said. I nodded in understanding. As compassionate as I could be, I had no sympathy for the werewolf. I was glad he'd met his demise. Ron pulled me in to a hug. "He won't hurt anyone ever again." We stayed like that for a long time. It felt so good to say all the things we'd been wanting to say to each other. To release all the tension that had been bottled up inside for what felt like an eternity and explain away all of our strange behavior of the past few years. We'd discussed Ron's relationship with Lavender after Dumbledore's funeral. He'd admitted how he'd started snogging her out of jealousy over Krum, and how he knew it was childish, how it had gotten out of hand and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. How he was sorry for hurting mine. We'd spoken then about our feelings, however briefly. Amidst planning our journey we were barely alone together, and it wasn't a particularly romantic time. Mrs. Weasley constantly worked to get information from us and we'd put our own lives on hold to concentrate on helping Harry. _ Harry._ My thoughts flashed to the terrible night when Ron had left Harry and me in the tent. He'd said something then that still puzzled me. Something he hadn't yet explained.

"Ron."

"Mmm?"

"What did you mean, that night?" He looked at me quizzically and I continued tentatively. "The night you...left...when you said "_**I get it. You choose him?" **_Those words had echoed in my mind a million times. I heard them as I'd sat outside the tent on watch, as I'd searched for food, as I'd washed, as I'd lain in bed, crying myself to sleep with Ron's blanket around me. Why had he said such a thing? I'd racked my brain for any instance where I could have possibly seemed to prefer Harry, but nothing truly logical ever surfaced. Sure, there was that awful Skeeter woman, and her article about me breaking Harry's heart. But Ron knew she was a phony and he knew Harry and I had never been an item. In fourth year he was so jealous of Viktor, how could he have been jealous of Harry too? In fifth year I'd said I was sure Harry was a fine kisser, and Ron had looked at me so accusingly. But of course I'd never kissed Harry! When could I have? I'd been alone with Harry very little, in fact, mostly when Ron and I were in a fight, or when he'd been off snogginng Lavender and I couldn't stand it, and Harry'd been dating Ginny by then! But Ron and I... we've always shared a special bond. We'd been alone together loads of times. We bickered like a married couple, I even nagged him like a wife! Sometimes we reminded me of his parents. While he'd been gone I'd played various scenes from our lives over and over in my head and still could come up with nothing. I always knew Ron had envied Harry for other reasons, money, fame, but over me? I needed to understand. Ron stared into my eyes, searching me.

"I don't know where it came from," Ron began. "Well, that's not true. The idea came from Voldemort. When I was wearing the Horcrux. He planted it there, like a seed and wearing the damn locket made it grow. I mean, after Dumbledore's funeral... I knew where we stood, you and I. What we both wanted. Then, after the ministry, after I got splinched, it was like I was weaker. Not just my body, but my mind. And in that weakened state, he got to me. I should have said something to you. I should have worn it less, told you what I was thinking before I let it escalate, but I wanted to appear strong, especially with Voldemort challenging me. He skewed my vision. I started seeing you and Harry from a different perspective. He kept telling me I was an unwelcome outsider, that I wasn't really a part of the group. And I believed him. And then, anything you did -you giving Harry water, him complimenting your cooking, or anything at all- I saw it as you two, conspiring against me, calling me useless behind my back, secretly wishing me dead, so you could be together..." I gasped. I didn't want to hear anymore. But I knew I had to let him finish. He put his hand up, telling me to let him continue. "I know. I know now that it was all a lie, but at the time, he was just so convincing. It was like a poison." I flinched at the word poison, thinking of the time Ron had actually been poisoned, how I'd almost lost him.

"Ron, what did you see when you destroyed the locket?" I asked tentatively. He was silent for a moment and looked as though he was deciding something.

"You. And Harry. You appeared more beautiful than you are normally, and terrifying. Harry looked so strong and powerful. And you both spoke with such conviction."

"Spoke?" I was rapt with fear of what would come next, but I wanted, needed him to continue.

"He spoke to me. With your voices. He told me how unworthy I was of your love. Well, you told me..."

My breath caught in my throat as he went on. I felt so terrible for him. I wanted to hold him and reassure him. I didn't want him to have to relive this.

"You don't have to..." I sputtered.

"No. I should tell you. Because I can. Because I can tell you everything, now. I want to. He told me that my mother had wished I'd been a girl. That she resented me, and preferred Harry as a son. And then he told me how you preferred Harry, and you confirmed it. You said I was a nobody next to him. Harry told me how much better off you'd been in my absence, and then... then you were... embracing, kissing fiercely. And Harry kept yelling at me to kill it, that the Horcrux was lying. I think he probably repeated himself several times, only at first I couldn't hear. I was trembling so much. That vision. It hurt me and made me so angry. I didn't want to believe it, but I did. And the way you were wrapped around him, it reminded me of how Lavender and I had been and that snapped me out of it. Because I remembered how livid you'd been when I was with her, and how supportive you'd been of Harry and Ginny. I thought for certain that meant you didn't fancy him. And images of you and me flashed in my mind. When you kissed me on the cheek before that Quidditch match and how it made me feel. How terrified I'd been when when you were petrified in second year, not because we needed you to solve the mystery, we _did_ need you to solve it, because I thought I might never see you laugh again, or hear you scold me. I remembered how I'd even been jealous of Lockhart, when you'd wanted his autograph. I remembered our first trip to Hogsmeade, how unexpectedly nervous I'd been to be alone with you even though we'd been alone together dozens of times before. I thought of how you'd hugged me so hard when I told you I'd help with Buckbeak's case and how much that scared me. I thought of our row after the Yule Ball and making you cry in first year and how bad I'd felt for doing it and how angry at Malfoy I was for all the times he'd used awful words against you, and how much I'd disliked you on the train when I first met you because you were so bossy. I thought about how far we've come since then and how I felt at peace when we danced at Bill's wedding, how helpless I was while that woman tortured you, how I called your name over and over, wishing I could get to you or take your place, and how you'd said MY name on Christmas Day before I clicked the deluminator. All those images just flashed before me at once and I knew that you needed me. You wanted _me. _ I knew what I was seeing in front of me was false and somehow I came to my senses. I heard Harry calling on me to stab it and I did. And then it was over, but I was still shaking, and crying. I was so embarrassed because Harry was right there. He'd heard everything, seen everything. I felt so ashamed. I was a complete mess, kneeling on the ground, hugging myself. I should have felt so powerful, I'd just destroyed a bloody Horcrux, but at first I'd never felt smaller. Harry, being Harry, He comforted me. He told me how you'd cried and cried after I'd left, which only made me feel worse, but then he said how he loved you like a sister and how he thought you felt the same way about him. As a brother." Tears were streaming down my face again, but this time I couldn't control it. My body began convulsing and I started sobbing, heaving, really.

"Oh Ron! I did! I cried constantly for _weeks_. You were all I could think of. When you came back I was so relieved that you were safe. I'm sorry I was so cold to you at first."

"You had every right."

"When I said I was mad because Harry and I might have been dead for all you knew... I said it because I was worried _you _could have been dead," I sighed. "That _is _how I feel about Harry, exactly how I've always felt about him. As a brother. I'm an only child, you know, and Harry too. He always protected me like a brother would. I promise you, I've never thought of him any other way...It's always been you..."

"I know now, I know," Ron said. He held me and stroked my hair, and shushed me and I just sobbed into his chest, so glad that he was there to let me. Amazed at how strong he was. Angry at him for ever thinking he was weak, when he was so unbelievably strong. If I'd been him I don't think I could have done it. If he hadn't been beside me when I'd brought the basilisk fang down on Hufflepuff's cup, I probably would have given up. Hell, if he hadn't thought of the basilisk fangs in the first place, maybe neither of us would be here, nor anyone else we loved. The fact that Ron could have ever doubted himself made me feel terrible. I hoped he finally realized how remarkable and valuable he was. Standing there with his arms around me, he seemed to know. And wasn't his happiness somehow linked to me? To knowing we were together now? It was. He showered my face with sweet kisses, trying to make me laugh again and he succeeded. Suddenly I felt so exhausted. The ups and downs of this morning, of last night, of the last few months were overwhelming. I still hadn't slept since the battle. Neither had he. We needed to sleep. My whole body craved rest. My mind, needed quiet, though I doubted I would find it easily. For the first time, I allowed myself to truly feel how physically weary I was. My muscles were beyond sore from running, from throwing spells and ducking them, from being stressed with worry over my loved ones. My bones ached from the aftermath of the _cruciatus_ curse. It seemed I may never fully recover from that. I reminded myself that I almost hadn't made it through that torture at all. But I had. Because of Ron. Because of this brave, brave man standing in front of me. His loving embrace soothed me. I wiped my tears away and wound my arms around his neck.

"You are the bravest person I know," I told him.

"Only because of you," he replied. I shook my head gently, unbelieving, but he merely nodded. "We really should sleep." He said wisely. We turned to face the castle. Parts of it appeared to have been already mended. No doubt Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn had been working tirelessly. They too deserved rest, but when Harry, Ron, and I had offered our assistance they'd flatly refused. I thought Harry would've protested more, but Ginny'd taken his hand in hers and led him to where the other Weasleys were standing. Mrs. Weasley had simply said, "You've done more than enough, Harry." And he'd finally agreed. Harry. The other Weasleys. They were all up there now. Probably wondering where we were, hopefully not worrying. Harry'd filled them in on our shared kiss amidst the battle and it had brought them some joy, especially to Ginny, who'd wanted it to happen for years. She'd squeezed me and told me how happy she was that we were going to be sisters, and though I felt it was probably a little early to assume that, it also didn't feel strange. They all knew we'd wanted, nay, needed a little privacy this morning. But everyone would likely want to be getting back to the Burrow, now that it was finally safe to go back. I realized that I wanted to be there too. That it would comfort me.

"Shall we?" Ron asked. I nodded and allowed him to intertwine his fingers with mine. I placed my other hand on his forearm as we walked. His scars from the brains at the ministry were still visible. So many scars. He'd received so many scars, many for me. Physically and emotionally. Again, I marveled at his bravery.

"Plus, I'm bloody starving!" he exclaimed. I giggled so hard, I snorted.

"Ronald Weasley, what else is new?"

"I love you! That information's almost as new as my eating habits." I kissed the hand that held mine as we walked up the path to the main entrance.

"Looks like they've repaired this," Ron noticed.

"Yes," I said, and I finally felt like the healing had begun.

"I'd like to speak with George," Ron said somewhat absently. "I think I should help him with the shop for a while."

"I'm sure he'd like that," I said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the castle. When we reached the entryway we found it was indeed repaired. We pulled open the large oak front doors and Mrs. Weasley was on us in a second hugging us tightly.

"There you are! The others had a bit of a nap in the Gryffindor common room. I thought you'd join them eventually, but you've been outside the whole time! We'll be leaving for the Burrow shortly. You should rest first, and eat. We've got a bit of a journey to leave the grounds and then we can apparate..." Ron looked at me and grinned. The fact that one can't travel by apparition inside Hogwarts grounds was one of my favorite facts to recite from _Hogwarts, A History. _Hogwarts. My home away from home. To see it nearly demolished had been such a blow. Now to see everyone caring for it, it felt like a living thing. I noticed Professor Sprout and Neville in the distance, hovering a load of plants in front of them with their wands. Hannah Abbott was following, doing the same. They were saying something about restoring the Greenhouse. The Greenhouse. Where I'd asked Ron to Slughorn's party. Where Harry had smartly pretended to look for something while we awkwardly struggled through that conversation. Ron. Harry. Hogwarts. I was overwhelmed by how much I loved this place as I watched people moving about the great Hall to piece it back together. Seeing how everyone cared for the castle, it was apparent that so many people loved Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was still talking, animatedly.

"Tonight I'll make us all a huge meal and we can eat in the garden. Crookshanks has kept it nice and degnomed..." Crookshanks! I felt a sudden love for my cat flow trough my body and I hit Ron on the arm as he jokingly scowled at me. Mrs. Weasley continued talking and Mr. Weasley appeared, looking older than ever. He clapped Ron on the back and gave me a warm smile. "Let them breathe, Molly," he said, not unkindly. Ron and I shared another look. Ron had said this exact thing to me when Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place before his trial in the summer before fifth year. I'd practically squeezed the life out of him and suffocated him with questions and opinions. Out of my nervousness, really.

"Oh, honestly, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley teased her husband and Ron and I burst out laughing. I imagine Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy that we could laugh again after all the pain and suffering, even if they didn't know why we were doing it.

"What is it dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confusedly.

"Don't you see? They're just like you two," it was Ginny who spoke. "That's what Fred would say." She continued. "He'd absolutely revel in teasing them about it." A sad look came over Mrs. Weasley's face at the mention of Fred, and her husband put an arm around her.

"Let's round up the others," he said and led her gently away.

"Meet back here at noon, loves. We'll have lunch before setting out. I know that doesn't leave much time to rest, but it's better than nothing, I imagine," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's with Mrs. Tonks and Teddy," Ginny answered. My heart fell into my stomach. Lupin and Tonks. Poor Teddy would grow up without parents, just like Harry. Ginny seemed to sense what I was thinking.

"He's got his grandmother to look after him, like Neville has," said Ginny. "And Harry. Harry won't be going to Azkaban anytime soon, seeing as he hasn't been falsely accused of any crimes. He'll be the Godfather to Teddy that Sirius always wanted to be to him." Neville and Sirius reminded me painfully of Bellatrix and I and shuddered internally. My bones gave a painful lurch, screaming at me to sleep. Ron could feel me twitch.

"We're going to rest for a bit," Ron told his sister and she nodded hugging us each individually, squeezing my hand, and allowing her brother to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you," she said. "And I think George really needs you." She added in a whisper.

"I really need him," Ron said. "And you. I love you too. All of you." He let her go and she smiled. "Tell Harry where we are. Let him know we're okay."

"I will," said Ginny. She gave me a smile and seemed to take this as approval from Ron to be with Harry. I knew he would be okay with it. Now that the war was over. I knew he understood why Harry had broken up with her in the first place. He'd needed to have something to fight for and he'd needed to protect her. We made our way to Gryffindor Tower, people smiling at us as we passed. People thanked us and waved and said they knew we'd get together one day as they noticed our linked hands. Some people whistled and cat-called. When we reached the Fat Lady's portrait she was snoozing. Surely she too deserved some sleep.

"I don't want to wake her," I said.

"Tosh, it's her job to let us in, isn't it?" Ron said, a little too loudly.

"Well, we aren't technically students..." I reminded him in a warning voice.

"We helped save the bloody school!" Ron shouted.

"Password?" The Fat Lady stirred, asking automatically, opening her eyes.

"Bloody Hell, we haven't been here in almost a year. Damned if I know!" cursed Ron.

"Ronald!" I reprimanded. "Honestly. That's not polite. Excuse us, Madam, but we don't know the password. As Ron said, we haven't been here in some time..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I looked at Ron pleadingly, and he nodded with encouragement. The Fat lady looked at us skeptically for a moment and then of a sudden a look of recognition spread across her face.

"I'd know those bickering voices anywhere, of course." The Fat Lady's eyes widened. She wore a look of pride. "You two are true Gryffindors if ever I saw one...or two. In fact, I'm not sure we had need for passwords during the... well, since last night. Go on." She swung open and we scrambled inside thanking her.

"I've always like her," Ron remarked, and I sniggered. The common room looked nearly the same as it always had. Clearly, the damage had been repaired. The familiarity of the room shocked me. After nearly a year away, I still felt at home. I glided to my favorite armchair and sat, unable to help myself.

"Come on," Ron prodded. We should sleep.

"I don't want to be alone," I told him.

"You don't have to be. You can sleep with me in my bed."

My arms got goosebumps at the thought of it. "If you want..." He said mussing his hair and throwing me a tentative glance.

"I think I'd like to sleep here, actually, by the fireplace. It's so peaceful."

"Then so be it," he said, taking his wand and giving it a wave. "_Wingardium Leviosa," _he said with a wide smile and the cushions from the sofa and chairs began to float above us. "A brilliant and beautiful, yet bossy witch taught me how to say that spell correctly." Ron beamed, floating the cushions over by the hearth and landing them gently. I laughed, picking up one of the pillows and throwing it at him. Ron caught it with some dexterity.

"Hey, not bad!" he marveled. "Looks like my keeping ability isn't all gone."

"No," I said.

"I'll go get us some blankets," he said heading for the boys dormitory.

"I'll just conjure them," I said, lighting a fire with my wand.

"Naah. I'd actually like to check out my old room again for a minute."

"Okay," I said. He ran up the stairs and for a moment I saw the boy of eleven I'd met on the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't stop smiling. My heart was heavy and light all at the same time, and I supposed that's how it was for anyone lucky enough to survive a war. Ron returned shortly with pillows and blankets from the boys dormitory and he arranged them for us. We climbed into our makeshift bed, and though it wasn't a four poster, it was the most comfortable bed we'd slept on in ages. Though we'd had nice beds at Shell Cottage, the weight of the journey had still been upon us. I'd only slept with nightmares dancing in my mind. Ron had barely slept, I recalled, and when he had it was in the chair right next to me. Now we curled up together for the first time, and fell asleep in minutes. When I woke Ron was sitting in a chair, reading.

"Ron Weasley, reading a book of his own accord?"

"I've been known to do so from time to time. If its a book about quidditch, or a golden little beauty like this," he held out the book towards me so I could see the title.

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?"_ I read aloud.

"Before you laugh..." he said, putting his arms up as though I were about to chuck another pillow at him, "It was a birthday present. From the twins."

"I wouldn't dare laugh at such a thing," I said sticking my nose in the air. In truth I wanted to laugh so badly, it hurt. "Did it work?" I asked, amusedly.

"At first," he said. "Then I found I didn't need it." I moved to swipe it from him, to get a better look and and he playfully jumped away. I dove for it and he was running away from me all around the common room, leaping over chairs and laughing. It was such a wonder to flirt with him, openly, comfortably like this. It felt unbelievably glorious. At one point I almost wrested the book away from him but he still gripped it tightly, using his height to his advantage, holding it above his head. I pouted and feigned defeat and he loosened his grip on the book. Before he could sense me, I leaped on a chair and wrenched it from his hands, landing in the chair softly.

"Let's see..." I said, flipping through to the table of contents. Ron pretended to be embarrassed and shoved his hands in his pockets and gave me a sheepish grin, but there was a knowing quality to it. "Chapter 1: Provide Comfort When Comfort is Needed." I gave Ron a teasing look and he shrugged. "Chapter 2: Pay Her A Compliment or Two (Or Three, Or Four). Chapter 3: Ask her to Dance." I glanced at Ron lovingly and shook my head. I shifted in the chair and continued reading "Chapter 4: Agree with Her, for Once." Here, I rolled my eyes at Ron mockingly, "Let's vote on it!" I said enthusiastically in my best impression of his voice, making fun of his efforts in the tent to get me to talk to him again after his return. He shrugged again and started looking as though I'd actually hit a nerve. I perused the rest of the chapters silently, shaking my head. I sighed and closed the book, beckoning him to come closer. I shoved over on the chair and allowed him to sit next to me. It was only a little uncomfortable. I placed one hand over his heart and ran the other through his hair.

"Oh, Ron, you never needed a book. Not with me. Really, you always did most of this stuff already." He kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Ridiculous!" I teased.

"Well, it was a gift. I had to at least look at it. Got some confidence from it, anyway." He brushed a lock of my bushy brown hair out my face. "Fred and George would say it worked well. I gave one to Harry for his seventeenth, but funnily enough, I don't think he needed it."

"How'd it get here, though? I would have remembered packing this" I gently tapped the book on his head and he took it out of my hands. "I passed it on to Neville. I'd practically had it all memorized by then. Figured he could use the help. He seemed appreciative. Must have left it out. Forgetful, that one." I gave him a look of agreement. He may have stated the obvious, but Ron had admiration in his voice when he spoke of Neville.

"Some things never change," I said. But we both knew Neville had changed. He'd really come into his own. He'd always been as brave as any Gryffindor should be, but now he saw it in himself.

"He helped save us." Ron said. "He cared for Ginny while we were away. I'm so grateful to him." My stomach growled suddenly and because Ron was so close he felt it too.

"We should get to the great hall. Have something to eat."

He lifted me out of the chair and steadied me on my feet. I lifted my wand and sent the book back to where Ron found it with a silent spell. Ron's hand met mine and we went back to the great hall to join the others. Harry stood when he saw us. He smiled broadly and my heart warmed to see that smile again. He approached us tentatively, searching for words, when we didn't need them. He hugged us to him as a unit, his smile increasing as he did so.

"How are you?" He asked.

"How are _you_?" I responded because I couldn't think of an answer for myself. I could say so many things. Happier than ever, undeniably sad, uncertain of my immediate future, blissful, guilty, anxious, peaceful.

"I'm feeling a lot of things," Harry stated.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Me too."

"The same," I said.

"We did it, mate," Ron said. "I still can't believe it." He'd repeated this sentiment multiple times since the battle ended.

"Neither can I," admitted Harry.

"Harry?" I asked abruptly, thinking of something. "How's your scar?" He smiled. He looked proud of me, like I'd figured something out.

"It doesn't hurt at all!" he exclaimed. I clapped my hands together and a high-pitched scream escaped my mouth. I grabbed Harry and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, Harry, that's so wonderful! It makes perfect sense. Of course that would end when you destroyed the bit of his soul inside you."

"That's our Hermione!" Ron exclaimed with pride, wrapping an arm around me.

"Your Hermione," Harry beamed back. I felt my face flush. Ron kissed the side of my head quickly.

"Hermione, Ron, you look refreshed." Percy said coming forward to greet us. "Mum will be fuming if I don't get you to sit down and eat now. She's ready to go home." We all moved toward the long table where the Weasleys were gathered. Mrs. Weasley was setting plates about for everyone, shooing Kreacher away as he tried to help. Fleur was slicing a meat pie and putting pieces on the plates for everyone. I smiled as we drew near. It overwhelmed me how much I loved this family. A rush of sadness swept over me as I pictured my own mum and dad. I hoped they were alright and happy.

"I miss my parents," I whispered to Ron.

"I'll go with you. To Australia. You shouldn't go alone."

"I could use the company," I said "And the help restoring their memories. It's a much more complicated spell than I anticipated. I hope they've been happy all this time." I choked.

"They have been," said Ron. "But not nearly as happy as they'll be when they remember they have you for a daughter."

"You always know the right things to say."

"Me? I thought you knew me," Ron feigned shock. "Must be the book." He joked.

"Suppose they're mad at me?" I worried

"They will be."

"Such a comfort, Ronald."

"But I'll help you explain it all. They'll be so relieved you survived and that you've brought home such a charming bloke, they'll soon forget their anger."

"Thanks, Ron."

"I'll always do whatever I can for you," he said, seriously.

"And I'll be there for you at Fred's..." the word funeral felt too final. I just couldn't say it. Not when I saw the look on George's face. A face that usually held such mischievousness now held complete sorrow and emptiness.

"I know." Ron told me. He didn't want to discuss funerals either.

"Tuck in!" Mrs. Weasley said as we took seats around the table. "Don't want it getting cold." I hadn't realized I was so hungry until I began eating. Ron of course had grabbed a chicken leg straight away and devoured it swiftly. I relished the taste of shepherd's pie, sausages, roasted potatoes, poppy-seed bread, pumpkin juice. It all tasted better than I remembered. Some of my fondest memories had taken place in the Great Hall at Hogwarts over a meal. I loved poring over _The Daily Prophet_ in the morning, scolding Ron and Harry for being late, asking angrily where they'd been. I loved seeing the owls swoop in for mail delivery, the scared looks of first years who'd received howlers. I loved the din of silver on the plates, the chatter of students discussing classes or quidditch. Quidditch. I even missed quidditch. I definitely missed seeing Ron and Harry playing quidditch. I loved seeing the pride everyone had in their houses. I loved studying and worrying over exams and correcting the boys' homework. I missed learning and showing off my knowledge. I missed my prefect badge, my uniform, the comfort of the courtyard, visiting Hagrid. I sighed heavily. All of a sudden I became very disappointed that I hadn't gotten a chance to finish my education. Of course I never would have left Harry and Ron to seek the Horcruxes alone. And this past year under the oppression of the Carrows and poor professor Snape who'd had to play his role too well, it hadn't exactly been the place I was used to. But when I reminisced about the place it had been in years past I wanted to go back, or maybe I was just so relieved that there was a Hogwarts to go back to. I sighed, looking around at the Weasleys and Harry as we ate. No. I did want to return. I did want to complete my education. How could I tell Ron? Surely he'd say I was mental, that I didn't need to finish at Hogwarts after helping bring down the most evil wizard of all time. That I could probably just walk my way into the career of my choosing. And surely he needed me. I wanted to be there for him, in whatever capacity. If I could help his family heal from their loss, I would. He'd want me to remain near him, that was certain and I'd prefer that too, of course. What would Hogwarts be like without Ron and Harry? I wouldn't spend as much time breaking the rules, for one. But Ginny would be there. We'd be in the same year. We'd have classes together and sleep in the same dorm. Ron could visit. He could come watch Ginny play quidditch, check on Hagrid. We could spend Hogsmeade weekends together, drink butterbeers, play exploding snap. I could go see him and George at the Joke shop, perhaps even on school nights if I completed my assignments. And of course I would. I'd always done as much work in advance as I possible. Surely Professor McGonagall could grant me that small favor.

"Ready to go, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes." I said, pushing myself away from the table. Kreacher offered to clear the dishes and bring them to the kitchen and before anyone could protest he'd snapped his fingers and sent them all to the sinks below. Ron grinned at me, daring me to say something about S.P.E.W. But I knew better. After spending more time with house elves, I'd realized what Ron had been getting at, why he teased me so mercilessly about it. The elves really did seem to enjoy service. It truly was part of their nature. We said our goodbyes to Kreacher, to Hagrid, Neville, Professor Flitwick, Mrs. Tonks, Luna, Professor McGonagall, and several other students. Not everyone we wanted to see was there. Some were in the hospital wing. Harry kindly asked Madam Pomfrey to send owls to the Burrow as people began to recover. Everyone tried to speak to us and thank us, when we felt we didn't want to hear it anymore at the moment. Collectively, I knew that what Harry, Ron, and I wanted most was to return to the Burrow and try to return to some normalcy. Heading out the oak front doors of the castle, my nerves bunched. I knew I'd have to explain to Ron that I'd like to return for the next term and that wouldn't be easy. But I would do it, when the time was right. Stepping out into the warm summer sun was very welcome. The blueness of the sky impressed me. The beauty of the landscape, the light dancing through the trees. I allowed my heart to soar completely as we crossed the grounds to the place just outside where we could apparate. I let myself feel light and joyful and happy for all that we'd accomplished, for having such loyal friends. For having less evil in the world and so much love. Ron grabbed my hand as we walked up the rolling green hill.

"I'll see you off," he said softly.

"What?" I asked

"I'll come with you. September first. To see you onto the Hogwarts Express."

"Ron...I won't go if you need me."

"I _know_ you, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes. You need to finish school. It'll make you happy."

"I'll visit you as often as I can," I promised.

"So will I. And I'll send you loads of letters."

"You. Letters?" I teased.

"I will."

"It won't be the same without you," I said sadly.

"Yeah, you won't have to waste so much time helping me with homework," he joked. We walked in a comfortable silence, rounding to the top of the hill. Already the red-headed family were starting to disapparate in groups. Bill and Fleur, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Charlie with George and Percy. Harry was about to go with Ginny when he noticed Ron and I looking back at the castle fondly.

"We'll catch you up." Ron said to our best friend, and Harry nodded. Ginny took his hand and they were gone.

"You're really okay with it?" I asked Ron, stepping closer to him. I rested my head against him. I enjoyed the rise and fall of his chest, his steady heartbeat, the warmth of his arms. He nodded.

"Really. I'll miss you like hell, though," he kissed my hands softly. "Let's go home." He said. And we disapparated to the Burrow.

The End


End file.
